


【抹布x雙薩】歡迎蒞臨美泉宮大宅-02（PWP）

by B_jin



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: Francesco Salieri：班薩Antonio Salieri：Flo薩雙薩魅魔大宅女僕設定，和之前的莫雙薩魅魔現代AU無關，宅邸主人雖未提及名字，但是以（比較鬼畜的）約二作為人設此篇CP部分：班薩xFlo薩/約二雙薩/抹布雙薩天雷滾滾，小心服用





	【抹布x雙薩】歡迎蒞臨美泉宮大宅-02（PWP）

　　Francesco總是感到飢餓。  
　　這或許就是身為惡魔的原罪，讓他擁有一只永遠也填不飽的胃囊。  
　　我餓了。年長魅魔最常掛在嘴邊的一句話，通常只對Antonio說，但有鑑於他們大多數時間都相處在一塊，所以他幾乎是無時無刻都在和他的手足抱怨。「兄長有些太過黏人。」Antonio Salieri曾背地裡對此嘮叨過幾句——不是真的埋怨的那種，甚至參雜了點獨享殊榮的沾沾自喜——獲得宅邸內一眾人類僕從不可置信的好笑目光。  
　　要知道，對外的Francesco和Antonio一樣，舉止優雅、彬彬有禮，伴隨若有似無的距離感和精緻臉蛋，很是受到大多數男女的歡迎。  
　　或許還有那手臂上的肌肉線條添加點分數。Antonio忖度，遠遠看著Francesco在和幾名女孩討論髮帶上的話題，同時不自覺地捏了捏自己平滑的小臂。  
　　但那又如何呢？宅邸主人已耳提面命過兩人 **絕對不准再** 吃掉宅內的任何僕人和園丁，那麼討人喜歡實在沒多大好處。

　　Francesco今天仍餓著。

　　他實在不清楚他的弟弟究竟是如何忍耐的，亦或是對方沒有同他那樣大量的食慾需求。  
　　反正他是沒過問，再將對方吻到缺氧腿軟後故作若無其事的模樣替歸宅的家主脫下外套——然後很快就得到報應。

　　「Antonio，怎麼了？」  
　　面對宅邸主人的詢問，滿臉通紅、欲言又止的魅魔小女僕沒多做解釋，但那時不時瞥向Francesco的眼神已令深諳兩人相處模式的家主洞悉一切。Antonio究竟是真的不擅長瞞謊還是城府深重？Francesco自始至終都不了解，反正他是被好好警告一番了，吃味地看著自家甜美的手足和他目前最喜愛並甘願臣服的人類吻在一塊，卻沒他的份。  
　　氣死人了。

　　夜晚，他實在難耐口腹之慾，胃部的灼燒感正在湧上，Francesco難以入眠，他滑進Antonio的被褥中——他和Antonio共用一間房、兩張床，但多半最後都會滾到同一張床上——將鼻翼探入後者柔軟的肩頸內。  
　　「餵飽我，Antonio。」  
　　他的聲音變得沙啞低沉，雙色的眸子閃爍著血紅色的光芒，Antonio將雙手拇指抵到Francesco的唇角兩側壓緊，硬是將來人逐漸伸長的犬齒掰開，好確保意識混亂的對方不會咬斷自己的舌頭或他的脖子。  
　　「不行，兄長。」  
　　Antonio還在氣惱今早Francesco偷嘗了他好幾口，讓他在家主面前出了點糗的事。小Salieri覺得自己不能心軟，他嚴肅地拒絕，看著滿臉不解的年長魅魔眼瞳如貓科動物般縮放了幾回，最後跳出窗戶揚長而去。Antonio有了不好的預感。

　　這就是Francesco深夜爬上宅邸主人床鋪搞夜襲的由來了。

　　「不明智的舉動，兄長。」Antonio好笑又好氣地看著被關在地下室的手足嘆息，Francesco的脖子被繫上一只特製的赭紅色項圈並連通石牆上的鐵鏈，他看起來有些委屈、更多的是倔強，畢竟年長的Salieri是那麼好面子，高傲自大，像隻花孔雀似的。現在漂亮孔雀被關在不符身份的濕答答地窖裡，情緒自然稱不上美妙。

　　「好歹要是金子做得牢籠。」  
　　「鬧脾氣的點在這裡嗎？」

　　Antonio攏起裙擺蹲低，緊依著的雙膝下能瞥見若隱若現的股間。「你沒有穿底褲。」Francesco嘶嘶說道，前者聳了聳肩，這又不是頭一次了，沒什麼好大驚小怪。Francesco現在的模樣就像是要將他完全吞吃入腹。太可憐。Antonio或許也不是那麼壞心眼的惡魔，他替兄長向主人求情，半拗著男人來到地牢前。  
　　「反省過了嗎？Francesco。」  
　　「是的。」  
　　面對溫順的僕人，家主解開了Francesco頸上的束縛，年長魅魔立馬現出原形、張著巨大的肉翅撲倒男人。  
　　「無法記取教訓啊。」宅邸的主人冷冷地評論道，在Francesco張開嘴或是想啃咬或是想親吻之前往對方嘴裡灌進稀釋過的聖水。  
　　Antonio嚇得避開了目光，耳裡都是手足的慘叫聲。  
　　猶然記得那天晚上Francesco也是像這樣悄悄順上宅子裡最大的主臥房，試圖撲向他的主人。  
　　「做什麼。」  
　　這不是問句。  
　　大床上的男人啪地睜開眼皮，模樣清醒一點也不似熟睡。他掐著Francesco湊上來的臉頰，作為對惡魔來說一點也不重的力道，卻效果良好地制止了對方的動作。  
　　「……想吃晚餐。」Francesco歪頭咕噥了聲，餓得發慌，他那帶著分叉的長舌尖輕輕滑過自己的唇角與家主的虎口，年長的魅魔對自己很有自信，他勢在必得，下身已硬得發疼，後頭也一張一闔地等待巨物貫穿，沒有人會拒絕這樣甜美的誘惑的，然後——就沒有然後了。宅邸的主人冷著張臉搖響警鈴，命人將夜襲的女僕捆一捆扔去關禁閉。

　　Antonio對此實在無法替Francesco狡辯些什麼。  
　　「你未盡到管好自己兄長的職責，Antonio，理當一併受罰。」  
　　——就是沒來由受到波及有些不快罷了。

　　「我明白了，主人。」  
　　Antonio垂首，花了不少功夫才將Francesco從主人懷裡扒到地上。  
　　兩人厚重的女僕服和層層裙擺倒是作為濕冷石地的緩衝，Antonio跨跪在Francesco的下體上扭動腰桿輕蹭著，宅邸的主人就翹著腿坐在一旁端詳，這多半會令他倆相當緊張，但Francesco還捂著冒煙的嘴在呻吟蠕動，明顯無心分神其他小事。  
　　Antonio覺得比較像是自己在受罰。  
　　「把裙子撩起來。」  
　　「……是的。」

　　兩隻胳膊抱起漆黑的長裙捧在腰前，Antonio如往常未著底褲，黑色的吊帶絲襪上頭還繫著裝飾用的蝴蝶結綁帶，男人命他將扣環解開。  
　　清脆的金屬碰撞聲在幽靜的地下室迴盪，Antonio豐腴的大腿上有著圓形扣環的勒痕，他低頭看著Francesco隔著裙面在挑逗中逐漸昂揚的柱身，宅邸主人咯咯輕笑，「別碰他，Antonio，你的兄長還在受罰。」

　　Antonio只好在心底向自家兄長致歉，按照主人的要求將彼此的上衣拉下，各自戴上兩端相接的乳夾。「兄長，請您千萬不要亂動。」Antonio敏感地抽了口氣央求，帶著倒刺的乳夾狠狠沒入魅魔兄弟挺立的乳首內，上頭附帶的細鐵鏈不夠長，每當Francesco掙扎的時候就會勾得兩人疼痛不已。  
　　Antonio用手擠壓身下人的腹部作為抗議，裙子被前液和汗水打濕，Francesco看起來很難受，瀏海亂七八糟地服貼在額前，眸子憋得通紅。  
　　「Anto、Anto……」這是Francesco想要索吻的暗示，Antonio沒有和對方說過自己其實挺喜歡這樣的叫法的，但那是私底下，搬到家主面前便顯得過份隱私害羞，他不禁捂住了手足的嘴。「我能和兄長接吻嗎？」Antonio羞赧地詢問他的主人，得到了否定的答案。  
　　男人緩慢地起身晃悠到動情的兩人面前，居高臨下地審視著，看起來和這荒淫的一幕相當抽離。他輕輕彎下腰，扳著Antonio的下頷給上一吻，Francesco難受地撐起上半身也想討，「不許動，Francesco，這是命令。」一隻食指擱到年長魅魔的唇邊，宅邸的主人以眼角餘光瞥了眼，看著後者停止動作這才滿意地露出微笑。

　　「想要嗎？」  
　　「是的……」  
　　「我的，還是Antonio的？」

　　男人鬆開小Salieri被吻得紅腫的雙唇，上頭還牽起部分銀絲津液，水嫩可口至極。  
　　這樣壞心眼的問題難倒了飢腸轆轆的Francesco，年長的魅魔左看右看始終無法下決，家主扯了下乳夾上的鏈子作為倒數計時的提示，Francesco呻吟著，最終落下難耐的淚水。

　　「都要。」

+  
　　地牢內，宅邸的主人正在享用下午茶。  
　　他無視於一旁送上茶點來的下僕們驚訝的目光，用手強硬地扯著變回人形的Francesco後腦勺，讓人將自己的柱身吞得更深。「這是什麼茶葉？」他問，杯中的茶水順著地心引力澆淋在腿間的女僕頭上。  
　　「我、嗚——我不知道——」滿嘴的精液味，年長的魅魔對於問題一個字也聽不進去，他正貪婪地舔舐著，像是要將主人囊袋中所有精華一點不剩地吸出來，同時狠狠貫穿縮在他懷裡的手足那濕黏緊緻的小穴。  
　　「斯、斯里蘭卡紅茶……」Antonio啜了一口Francesco頸上的汁水，喘著氣回答，得到宅邸主人獎勵性質的撫摸。胸前的乳夾尚未拆掉，他不敢距離Francesco太遠，兩隻臂彎緊緊摟著，在瞥見主人身邊其他僕從的炙熱目光時害羞地將頭低下。

　　「喜歡嗎？」

　　Antonio和Francesco困惑地看向家主，這才發現對方是在和一旁的男僕們說話。兩個大男人就這麼支支吾吾地不敢回應，甚至將臉撇開。宅邸的主人露出一貫溫柔卻讓人不寒而慄的微笑，指向他的魅魔們。「我知道你們很中意這倆孩子。」他首先看向離他較近的那位，「你的衣櫃裡甚至還有我們Antonio的貼身衣物對吧？」  
　　「咦——？」聞言，在立馬臉色大變、跪著求饒的下僕之後，是漲紅了整張臉的Antonio的驚呼。他害羞地瞥了那名他根本不熟識的男僕一下，在和對方對上眼的瞬間趕忙將腦袋瓜埋回自家兄長懷裡，模樣青澀，卻和身下吞吃著巨物、搖擺臀部的動作產生違和。  
　　「你這變態。」Francesco吐出陰莖、勾起嘴角嗤笑人類，整個舌面還掛著大量前液，家主輕輕搧了他一巴掌，讓人將思緒拉回。

　　隨著被地牢的回音極度放大的吸允和肉體拍打聲，兩名男僕都硬了，尷尬地彎著腰試圖遮掩胯下撐起的弧度。  
　　家主在一個挺立後將高潮下的精液通通灌進Francesco的嘴中，「不准吞下去。」他下令，享受年長魅魔鼓著張臉略帶憋屈的模樣。  
　　Antonio在命令聲中解開了乳夾，顫抖著雙腿拔離Francesco的陰莖，轉為爬上宅邸主人的椅子。他的小穴內已被填滿了幾回，沒了堵塞，白濁爭先恐後地自腿間流出，小魅魔皺起眉頭，用手指塞了回去，以防髒了男人的衣擺。  
　　「Antonio，你認為呢？喜歡他們嗎？」  
　　「不……」  
　　家主還在逗著他故作矜持的小女僕玩，溫柔地讓衣衫不整的魅魔側坐在他懷中，翹著腿、將頭向後仰打量那兩名男僕。  
　　「我對他倆並沒有任何想法，甚至，我連他們的名字都不曾記起過。」  
　　Antonio老實又殘忍地說，選擇忽視那名私藏他衣物的下僕那受挫的眼神，回頭將雙手摟上主人的頸項欲要求吻。  
　　「陪他們玩玩吧。」  
　　家主拒絕了這個吻。  
　　「我不——」

　　 **「這不是在徵詢你的同意，Antonio。」**

　　男人飽含惡意的微笑令Antonio興奮得戰慄，小女僕怔愣著眨了眨眼，恐懼使他下身全濕了，他輕輕扯動嘴角，感受額邊幾滴冷汗滑過。  
　　「是的，我的主人。」  
　　Antonio顫抖著說，像是達到高潮般雙眼失神。

　　男僕們在宅邸主人的要求下畏畏縮縮地走上前，Antonio翻了個身跪趴著，將上半身探出扶手替人解開褲帶、掏出陰莖，用手和嘴輪流服侍兩個男人。  
　　「Antonio，你如果再不克制點，我的外套就要毀了。」  
　　家主重新替自己回沖了茶葉，看著懷中的小魅魔自股間源源不絕湧出的惡魔淫液，忍不住帶著寵溺地嘆了口氣，索性將Antonio直接交給那兩個僕從，讓男人們前後抱著小Salieri站到旁邊，直接進入那已被Francesco操熟的腸腔內。  
　　幾乎沒有任何的阻礙，體型不一的兩根粗長陰莖便一併被吞吃下去了，Antonio發出甜膩腥羶的呻吟，哭著抓緊眼前男人的肩膀穩住身子。

　　「沒想到你和你哥哥居然是這樣的淫蕩！我們一直、一直不敢貿然和你們表白心意，就怕嚇到你們……」  
　　那名偷走他貼身衣物的男僕失落又憤怒地低語，用力攪和Antonio柔軟的肉穴，像是要捅穿他的器官和肚皮般發洩。Antonio除了尖叫著求饒再無其他可言，「可憐的先生，嗚嗯——我不知道您這麼痛苦。」他啜泣著哀鳴，「您會、會在夜晚的時候想著我手…手淫嗎？或是用那些我換下來的衣褲……嗅著達到高潮，像現在進入我一般，戳刺著那些無辜的布料，並對此感、感到愧疚不已……痛！」

　　「可惜的是你們心目中美好純淨的Salieri兄弟，卻是兩個會在我床上搖尾乞求精液的騷貨呢。」宅邸的主人無邪地取笑著在旁補刀，他改為戲弄Francesco玩耍，總算鬆口同意被冷落多時的年長魅魔吞下白濁後替自己舔舐乾淨Antonio留在他衣服上的體液。  
　　「來，Francesco，說說你們平時是怎麼求我的。」  
　　「……」  
　　「你知道，我的耐心有限。」  
　　對上好面子的Francesco，宅邸主人刁難人的惡趣味便越發明顯，Antonio在高潮前意識抽離地想，真是為難他的兄長了。  
　　Francesco蹙著眉掰開他飢渴的肉穴，對自家主人眨眼，「我們餓了，請、請您餵飽我們，主人。把這專屬於您的…您的淫穴…填得滿滿的，再也裝不下為止。」葷話惹得年長的Salieei一陣耳熱，尤其身邊的另外兩道陌生視線更是難以輕忽，他將兩根手指試探在穴口前給自己按摩著，並緩緩撐開，露出裡頭一顫一抖的粉色肉壁。Antonio體內的兩根昂揚更加粗大了，家主在會意後， **善良地** 把Francesco也賜給了他的男僕們嚐嚐。  
　　年長魅魔對此安排似乎不大滿意，抿著雙唇，從幼弟身邊帶走他身後的那名僕從，「聽說您喜歡舍弟？」他好奇地問，跪下來用胸部搓揉男僕還滴著Antonio腸液的陽具。  
　　「是…是……」  
　　男人高大健壯，卻比瘋狂迷戀Antonio到犯竊刑的那位還要內向，儘管舒服地直喘息，還是不敢進一步碰觸Francesco。後者不耐煩地嘖聲，把對方推倒後，自己將擴張過的後穴撐開納入肉莖。  
　　「Antonio可真受歡迎，我想和我做是委屈您了。」  
　　「不、不是這樣的！我很…一直都很愛慕您！我甚至寫了封書信給您！」  
　　「噢……情書？真可愛。」Francesco饒富興味地露出偷腥般的微笑。「我並沒有印象…或許是我忘了，或許我沒收到，又或許——我把它扔了也說不定。」魅魔異色的雙瞳閃爍著喜悅的光芒，他闔上眼吸食空氣中彌漫的戀慕之情和絕望心碎，太美味了，他終於品嚐到了飽足的滋味，興奮得差點露出尾巴和犄角。  
　　「您也會和他幻想著Antonio淫靡的表情手淫那樣幻想著我嗎？」Francesco伸出食指，指向他的手足以及壓著前者大開大闔硬幹的男僕問道，在得到了靦腆的肯定答案後愉快地絞緊腸壁，像是要將對方榨乾般包覆柱身，他彎下腰來獻吻，並將還掛在胸前的乳夾鐵鏈另一端交到男僕手裡。「拉拉看…嗚、對…就是這樣……您可以再用力一點，對我撒氣，沒關係的。」

　　痛楚在魅魔的性交上是最好的催化劑。  
　　Francesco疼得顫抖卻也異常歡愉。兩只膝蓋撐在男人的腰桿兩側，上身逕自畫圓扭動了起來，讓龜頭狠狠戳刺在自己的敏感帶上。「嗯哼——」他肆意地發出呻吟，和平時端莊的模樣相去甚遠，男僕顯然有些困惑，卻又抵擋不住眼前誘人的一切，緊揪著鐵鏈，吸允Francesco泛血珠的乳首。  
　　一旁的Antonio已經叫不出聲音來了，疲倦地喘息，光裸的背部因為被抱起壓在牆面硬幹而蹭出了淺傷。「先生，您消氣了嗎？」小Salieri瞇著眼眸膽怯地詢問，用破成爛布的裙擺一角替施暴者擦拭額邊的汗水。  
　　男僕臉上的肌肉因隱忍情緒而跳動著，Antonio讓對方吻上自己，當著主人面前，小女僕的雙唇被咬出了好幾個紅腫齒印。最終，男人動情地掐著Antonio的脖子，將白濁全數推入後者體內深處，「嗚、呃——咳咳咳！」呻吟、掙扎、喘息、尖叫，各式體液將Antonio的臉龐搞得一塌糊塗，連薄鬚也濕透了，他面部不自然地潮紅躺在地上乾嘔，宅邸主人無奈地輕笑出聲。

　　「Antonio是我的寶貝。」Francesco在一旁忌妒地輕咳了一聲，男人不禁挑眉。「——還有Francesco也是。我容你們這些下人和來訪的尊客擅自妄想、覬覦他們美好的肉體，好讓他們在我手裡變得更加珍貴，所以——」  
　　坐在椅子上的體面男人把玩著手中的懷錶，茶壺內的紅茶已全數飲盡了，家主無趣地打了個呵欠。

　　 **「讓心儀的對象將自己吞吃入腹也是件幸福的事吧。」**

　　宅邸的主人在Salieri兄弟期待的眼神中闔上了懷錶，瞇著眸子淺笑。

　　「吃晚餐的時間到了，Francesco、Antonio，盡情享用吧。」

 

　　End

 

　　【後記一】  
　　「想吃這個？」  
　　面對家主的詢問，Francesco睜著血紅的雙眼點了點頭，半倚在扶手上伸長沾滿鮮血的分岔舌頭接過男人餵上來的甜餅乾。  
　　「已經餵飽你了，Francesco。至少這個月，我可不希望再看到有人大半夜不睡覺順到我的床上來，嗯？」  
　　「……我明白了。」  
　　「真乖。」  
　　宅邸的主人順手擦拭去Francesco唇角的血液和餅乾屑。Antonio則將頭枕在男人的大腿上，饜足地甩著肉尾昏昏欲睡。

　　【後記二】  
　　Antonio總是感到飢餓。  
　　這就是身為惡魔的原罪，讓他和兄長擁有一只永遠也填不飽的胃囊。

　　但小Salieri可不會輕易喊餓。  
　　看著不過半個月便又故態復萌、難耐飢餓的他的手足，Antonio愉快地露出微笑，在替宅邸主人更換完睡衣後，順勢將窗戶的鎖頭解開。

　　反正填飽肚子總會有他的份不是嗎？  
　　Antonio Salieri就是個這麼壞心眼的惡魔。


End file.
